tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 113
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 114|Next Episode -->]] Date: August 6th, 2010 Length: 2:14:23 Hosts: Chris, Brett, Mikel, and very nearly Scott Butterworth Special Guest(s): None Intro: '''Bloodsport '''Closing Words: Brett you have a foul mouth- Mikel Reparaz Closing Song: '''Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest Ending Theme ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Births in Gaming *Harmonix interview during first break. *Some ho-ass Street Fighter shit, mang. *Hank's Corner: Getting mad at the "Get-Hank-Mad" War for Cybertron competition. Especially at being called a prepubescent Rosie O'Donnell. Notable Facts: *Arc Rise Fantasia is still fantastic. *Audio of Zoey from Left 4 Dead giving birth at 5:23. *Chris plays a message from his Mother. Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **House of the Dead: Overkill's inverse birth scene sounds like taking a shower in only chilli. **Do they have a equivlant in China where they throw away the female Pokemon? **They Live is a great story of your mind being blown if you were an 8th grader. **Chucky Cheese Desperation Party. **The only game that gets away with showing cum in a videogame is CSI and that's marketed to mothers. **Ubisoft is a game deals hero. **Mikel said the Jews killed Christ. No? Ok, that was Henry. **On the phone message from his mother. ***"What a fucking bitch! Do not call me! I don't care about my dog, he can fucking die. Stupid, Stupid mom. Presented by Arc Rise Fantasia." **I don't live in a 1800 story apartment Japan. *Brett Elston **"Every pregnant woman giving birth sounds like loud, angry fucking." **Sounds like finger fucking a cantalope." **Chucky Cheese you need to update your characters. **Eurogamer gave Castlevania Legacy of Kain a 4. ***Chris "That's because they lived it." **I don't like to give 7's because of that taboo. ***Mikel "That we made up." *Mikel Reparaz **"I hope they replicate the Fallout 3 birth scene in New Vegas except you're automatically born with Elvis shades." **I would say the Jews killed Christ to find out if my wife listens to the show. **Imagine being the creative director of Starcraft and the ego boost. My vision enthralled an entire race. **I wonder if Hot Topics opened in the 80's would they sell hoop skirts and Elvis shirts. **"villian in the Dead or Alive movie's main superweapon is a pair of glasses that makes you really good at karate. And they have to stop him!" **You want prostitute? Here's a pyramid of prostitutes. **If you want to go to a shitty state school, they'll take anybody. **Curse of Darkness was it a sequel to Legacy of Darkness? ***Brett "No Curse of Darkness was a sequel to Castlevania 3, Legacy of Darkness was a sequel to Castlevania 64." ***Chris "Sorry listeners. I'm confused to." ***Brett "I know my Castlevanias." *Bonesaw (starts 2:03:44) **First I'm gonna rip you like a Twix Bar. Eat you and save the rest for later. I'm gonna split you inoto 4 buttcheeks and fuck you in the middle of them. It doesn't make sense right now. SHUT THE FUCK UP ELSTON!. Ok. I'll snap you like a Kit Kat. Snap like a wafer bar in chocolate. I'll bleed you out like a glowstick in a rave. I'll combine you with epoxy chemicals and wave you in a figure 8 motion. Question of the Week: What Fall 2010 game are you most looking forward to? *Chris: Medal of Honor *Brett: Kirby's Epic Yarn; Castlevania: Lords of Shadow *Mikel: Scott Pilgrim vs. the World; Mafia 2; Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood Link: Episode 113 <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 114|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2010